valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Exclusive Day Event 2
Event Summary As of 8/23, exclusive day event have started. During the event, there will be new activities every day to keep your interest! Monday: Rare Enemy SELENE Tuesday: Daily Quests (Special Prize: Premium Summon Ticket) Wednesday: Rare Enemy EUROPA Thursday: Bounty Hunter (Special Prize: Phantom Thief) Friday: Vitality Consumption Rate 1/2 Saturday: World of the Gods Slots (Special Prize: Fortuna) Sunday: World of the Gods Slots (Special Prize: Fortuna) For a more detailed information about the events each day, please take a look at the "Events" menu. *Events will be switched at 12:00PM (JST) *Please note that the timing of each day's switch may differ depending on the region. Vitality Consumption Rate 1/2 "Special Bonuses" Today is Vitality Consumption Rate 1/2!! *Events will be switched at 12:00 (JST) World of the Gods Slots At the end of each battle, there is a chance for a slot machine to appear. If you line up three images you will receive a prize! Give it a shot, If you hit the jackpot you might just get the SR "FORTUNA"! *Events will be switched at 12:00 (JST) Prizes from the World of the Gods Slots: *20 Friendship Points *50 Friendhip Points *200 Friendship Points *5 Jewels *100 Jewels *Premium Summon Ticket *Arcana's Blessing *Arcana forced ATK *Arcana strong DEF *Slime *Fortuna Rare Enemy Selene "Goddess Selene" appears in campaign. Rare enemies are not only strong but they will also retreat after a short time, so defeat them quickly! If you continuously defeat them within a specified time, your chances of receiving a limited reward card increases! *They will appear in Campaign 2-1 and above. *Events will be switched at 12:00 (JST) Daily Quests "Daily Quests" A variety of quests will be available for one day only. For clearing any of the events within the day you will receive more experience and rewards than normal. *Rewards will be reset at the end of the day *Events will be switched at 12:00 (JST) Clear the Day Exclusive Quests *3000 Exp *1 Premium summon ticket Win 10 Campaigns *3000 Gold *3000 Iron *3000 Ether *120 Exp Win 30 Campaigns *20 Jewels *10000 Gold *10000 Iron *10000 Ether *800 Exp Win 5 an Archwitch *120 Exp Win 30 an Archwitch *20 Jewels *300 Exp Win 5 Duels in a row *120 Exp Win 20 Duels in a row *10 Jewels *800 Exp Perform 5 Evolution fusions *5 Jewels *120 Exp Perform 4 Amalgamation fusion *300 Exp Cause 3 Accident *20 Jewels *800 Exp Greet 12 times *100 Fshp pts *120 Exp Help 12 Comrades *200 Fshp pts *300 Exp Rare Enemy Europa "Goddess Europa" appears in campaign. Rare enemies are not only strong but they will also retreat after a short time, so defeat them quickly! If you continuously defeat them within a specified time, your chances of receiving a limited reward card increases! *They will appear in Campaign 2-1 and above. *Events will be switched at 12:00 (JST) Bounty Hunter "Bounty Hunting" Catch the villain who has appeared in town! If you decide to participate in this campaign, you will occasionally receive Posters. Once in possession of a Poster, the corresponding villain will appear in a Kingdom, so make sure to capture her! The villain may appear in your Kingdom or your comrade's kingdom! So make sure to check the witness information displayed in your kingdom! *Events will be switched at 12:00 (JST) Category:Event